A liquid crystal display device includes a TFT substrate on which pixels each having a pixel electrode and a thin-film transistor (TFT) are formed in a matrix pattern, a counter substrate (CF substrate) on which color filters, etc. are formed in positions corresponding to the pixel electrodes on the TFT substrate, and a sealant sealing the outer peripheries of the two substrates to keep liquid crystals sealed between the two substrates.
The TFT substrate and the counter substrate each have an alignment film which has a liquid crystal alignment control function for controlling liquid crystal molecule alignment and orientation when a potential difference occurs between the pixel electrodes and the counter electrodes. The alignment films included in the TFT substrate and the counter substrate are each formed in an interface between the main surface of the corresponding substrate and the liquid crystal material (liquid crystal layer) formed over the main surface. The alignment films are each given an alignment control function by being subjected to, for example, rubbing processing and polarized light irradiation. Besides a flexographic printing method, an ink-jet printing method is also used to form an alignment film over the surface of each of the TFT substrate and the counter substrate (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2007-114586, 2008-026345, and 2001-330837).